MEHS
by Assassinx29
Summary: John and Jack are not the most natural pair in the world but they will do whatever it takes to take down a common enemy and in Love and War... thats the only thing that matters right


A/N: STORY RECEIVING **MAJOR** OVERHAUL

I noted many people don't continue after this chapter because well... it sucks

Sooooo... The story is receiving a major facelift which I will enjoy writing and hopefully you will enjoy reading, when this happens is up to if I feel it stands up against the MUCH better ME stories out there. Stay tuned though and enjoy this gem of inexperience while it lasts.

* * *

John Shepard stared at Citadel High from the Rapid transit car with awe written all over his face

"This is way bigger than any school the Alliance offers, we should have moved here years ago"

The car hovered to a stop at the curb and John slid out walking up to the round door and entering the school with the few late stragglers. He followed the signs to the main office where he was met with a warm smile from the secretary.

"John Shepard I presume" she said

"Yea that's me, how did you know I was coming?" John said quizzically

"Alliance officials tracked you and alerted us of your arrival" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Of course mom would track me, anyway I wanted to get my schedule printed so I can get the day started" John said pushing the annoyance out of his head briefly and getting back to business

"No problem do you have a copy of your transcript on hand like you were instructed" she said turning to her computer to prepare the program

"Yea, its on my Omni-Tool one second" he tapped a couple of buttons sending it over to her

* * *

-[TRANSCRIPT DATA]

Full Name: Jonathan Shepard (preferably called John)

Parents: Hanna and John Shepard of Alliance vessel SSV Arbitalay

Schooling History: Home Schooled and schooled on vessels until recent enrolling

Home Address: Upper Wards Apartments

Threat Level: Moderate

* * *

_Student threat level is based on fights had in lifetime schooling experience_

"Okay John schedule compiled head off to your second class as you have missed the first"

She smiled handing John an paper schedule

"Thank you I'll be on my way" John said leaving the office speedily

* * *

Outside in the hallways the school was to the naked eye in the midst of chaos but to John it was rather peaceful

"_Compared to the schools on alliance bases and ships this is practically a safe haven, not a fight in sight" _John thought still standing in the doorway of the office

He stepped out almost as if he was crossing the street and made his way through the hallway agilely before colliding with a body that had a mass of unkempt hair on their head. John coming from a vessel where you were always on guard stayed firm while the somewhat skinny boy fell. John extended a hand

"Uh, sorry about that should have paid more attention" the boy took his hand

"Yeah, no problem, you must be new here I'm Kaiden" Kaiden dusted his hand and shook Johns

"John, I was trying to make my way to-"

Johns sentence was cut off by the sound of a bang and the sound of a scuffle, they turned to see a girl holding a football playerish guy off the ground a biotic glow surrounding her small frame

"I told you I wasn't interested right Jock your obviously thick in the head, maybe I'll rattle your brains for you" she reared back her fist cocked to bash his head in but her hand was stopped by another football player with his entourage

"Now, now Lab rat why don't you run along before Cerberus has to come zap your ass again" he said pushing her back causing the crowd to shuffle back

"John why don't you let your jocks handle their own business for once so I can pound his damn head in already" she still was in a slightly crouched position almost feral, animalistic in style she was primed for attack or ambush

"No ones going to help her" Shepard whispered to Kaiden not wanting to interrupt the stare off

"No Johns sorta the _King of the school_" Kaiden put emphasis on King

"Well if something goes down I'm helping her out" Shepard crossed his arms

"Do you have a death wish or a innate hero complex because no one helps Jack or goes aga-"

Kaiden couldn't finish his sentence he was cut off by the crash of glass as Jack tossed a football player through a display case. The other players circled like vultures looking for a weakness this is when Shepard decided to make his move.

"John don't-"

Shepard shot a biotic push to clear the crowd from in front of him and charged into a surprised jock

Although Jack was surprised by the help she took the chance to punch the jock she had had hoisted up in the face sending him flying through the doorway of a classroom. Shepard ran and crashed into two jocks sending them both crashing to the floor. Jack not wanting anymore appetizers went straight for the main course she went after John, jumping over other jocks who went after Shepard.

"That's right lab rat come here" Johns eyes glowed and everyone was surprised when two biotic fields collided as Johns hand shot at Jacks neck

The crowd was in shock it was the first time they had ever seen biotic abilities from John or even knew that he had any

"_This just got worse_" Shepard thought as the Jocks who had managed to overpower him held him firmly to watch

"I gave you a way out lab rat,_now you pay_" he gripped Jacks neck with ruthless uncontrolled biotic strength

At first Jacks barrier held firm but her field started to flicker and die

However another loud bang sounded and the sound of heavy boots rushing in the hallway caused the crowd to part as security guards dressed in assault armor crowded in

Before anyone noticed John let his biotics drop along with Jack to avoid authority knowing about his new found abilities and put on a Façade for the guards

"Good me and the football players managed to subdue these biotic maniacs before any real damage was done" he brushed off his letterman jacket and poked out his chest like a fake hero would offering a grin that could shatter a mirror

"Thank you very much Mr. Henderson" the lead guard said shaking his hand

"Get these two out of here!" he waved at John and Jacks forms impatiently "Hurry so things can go back to order"

As the two were dragged away Kaiden mouthed "_Told you so" _to John and John grunted finally letting unconsciousness take him


End file.
